


Inappropriate Insecticon Actions In Battle

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trade story: ...I think the title covers all that needs to be said. Sometimes Insecticons shouldn't be alound anywere near the battle fields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Insecticon Actions In Battle

The battle was shaping up to be in the ranks of epic proportions. Where it could very well sprawl out over a wide area, or even move, either way the battle field was leaving behind a swath of devastation. Hums with in a ten mile radius were sure to be traumatized for life, not to mention all the animals- that is if any were to survive the giant freaking alien robots that were all but brawling.

Oh wait, Cliffjumper and Dragstrip ran out of ammo and were fighting in hand to hand now over by the squashed Sudan. The poor car was introduced to Motormaster's aft earlier, it hasn't been the same since.

Anyway, back to the supposed epic-ness of the animal traumatizing battle. As said it could have been at level, but for one not so minor detail...

The Insecticons were involved.

Now, strange things were always bond to happen when any of that type of transformer was involved. From a single, singing drone hopping around the shoulders of assorted Decepticons; to a swarm gleefully rampaging through the land. There was even that time Kickback and Bombshell paraded through the battle field in fluffy, lacy human style wedding dresses chanting the lyrics to 'My heart will go on' like a unholy cult practice.

So, it wasn't too surprising that Autobot and Decepticons armies alike were keeping a wary optic out for the bugs. It was just as bad to get in the way of their brand of insanity as it was to accidently step on one, be it drone or one of the originals.

Then, somewhere, the theme of Jaws started playing.

"Skywarp!" Megatron pushed Prime away to bellow to the side, "Knock that off!"

"It wasn't me!" the grounded Seeker yelled back, struggling and shaking himself to shed Minibots off his person as fast as he could. Those things were all fine and good to shoot at from afar but once in a 'pack?'

You run like hell.

Skywarp didn't run fast enough- that and he was caught by Windcharger magnetic field thing (the technical term Skyward was sure that's what it was called) and then Brawn had come out of nowhere to tackle the Seeker's wings. As the 'Da-da. Da-da. Da-da.' of the random seeming music continued, picking up speed, Skywarp was in the full on flailing dance fliers had. It was instinctual, high stepping and waving arms while 'beating' the wings it rapid jerks to dislodge the clingers.

"Shatter!" Kickback's light voice somehow cut through the battle field, "Grab my-Holy Primus!" Out of sight of most, but everyone heard the mech's voice go higher than normal for the last few words.

For those that did see what happened, pretty much all of them did a double take. Kickbacks dramatic pose, where he was standing on a stasis-locked Astrotrain (who made the mistake of thinking that he was excluded from Jet Judo). With one foot on the massive mech's back, a fist on hip and the other raised into the air and visor lit up to a more vivid, brighter color like he had been the one to fell the triple changer and not the Autobot Lambo twins.

Kickback had been indenting on executing his newly formed plan he had (even if there were no feathers to go along with his corn syrup) but was cut off due to the fact that his current partner in crime had acted on an impulse of her own. The femme carefully keeping her claws hocked on Kickback's armor but not digging in as she grinned.

The mech dropped one of his antenna while the other stood further upright in the equivalent of quirking an optic ridge, since those were hidden under his visor. After a long moment Kickback turned as much as he could, looking back and down at where Shatterstrike was quite firmly and impishly grasping his aft.

The tarantula wasp beamed at the grasshopper, her wings humming in a happy (smug) buzz, "Yes?"

"You're grabbing my aft." Kickback pointed out, the two Insecticons ignored the 'raging' battle to the right for now, fully distracted.

"Yes I am." Shatterstrike agreed cheerfully.

There was a pause, and had it been possible even those people reading this fic-bit would have been able to hear the 'ding!' as the metaphorical light clicked on. Maybe it would have been better for some mechs if there was a visible light, it would have prepared a few to save their sanity. But of course there was no warning other than a 'Holy slag!'

At that yelp, cupped with the now rapid Jaws theme grating on the nerves, it made Megatron and Optimus Prime both freeze, tensed. They were in one of those rare instantaneous and randomly formed truces between the two leaders, a built up defensive mechanism that had formed from both having insane soldiers. The two stared as Kickback flew past them with his legs tucked up, anti-graves at full power to support him and Shatterstrike.

"They are apart of your army." Optimus said at last, standing back upright and watching with the silver Decepticon.

"Technically, the Insecticons aren't really apart of the Decepticon forces." Megatron defended as his lifted a hand to slap it on his face in exasperation.

"For the glory of the colony!" the two Insecticons yelled, cackling as they made Tracks and Soundwave falter as they flew past the two. Shatterstrike still holding onto Kickback's aft as he flew past, somehow the two were trailing a sparkly-smoke grenade to leave behind a trail of glinting sparkles.


End file.
